One more day song
by JTheGoblinKing
Summary: A short parody song about the One more Day storyline done to the melody of a song from Les Miserables.


While in a late night conversation with some friends I accidentally called the One more Day storyline from the Spider-man "One day more" storyline which got me thinking about Les Misreables and the Spider-man Turn off the Dark musical and so I came the insane idea for a parody song about Marvel's One more day plot to the melody of One day more from Les Miserables.

Disclaimer:

This is parody lyrics to the melody of Les Miserables One day more written by someone who went forty eight hours with nearly no sleep and quite possibly had a small nervous break down yesterday morning so yes, I think I cracked.

_[Stan Lee]  
_One more Day!  
Another edit, another retro-continuity.  
This never-ending re-write to Consistency;  
These men who took over my storyline  
Will surely undo twenty years of Peter's timeline.  
One more day!

_[Peter Parker]_  
I was a husband until today.  
Why did they demand MJ and I be parted?

_[Stan Lee]_  
One more day...

_[Peter Parker &amp; Mary Jane]_  
Tomorrow you'll be written away  
And yet with you, my character growth started.

_[Black Cat]_  
One more day without a new title of my own...

_[Peter Parker &amp; Mary Jane]_  
Will our marriage ever be status quo again?

_[Black Cat]_  
One day more with Marvel not caring.

_[Peter Parker &amp; Mary Jane]_  
I was supposed to be married to you.

_[Black Cat]_  
What a threesome we could have known!

_[Peter Parker &amp; Mary Jane]_  
We can only pray Quesada will undo...

_[Black Cat]_

_But he thought the nerds would never care!_

_[J. Jonah Jameson]_  
One more day - Spider-man's a worm!

_[Peter Parker]_  
I thought the fans liked our growth...

_[J. Jonah Jameson]_  
Twenty years of story undone!

_[Peter Parker]_  
Will I again be fifteen with big hair?

_[J. Jonah Jameson]_  
Yes, when the film reboot will form.

_[Peter Parker]_

Damn... Wait... What?!  
Do I bargain with a demon? Why would I dare?!

_[J. Jonah Jameson]_  
Will this at all effect my story?

_[ALL]_  
The time is now, the retcon is here!

_[Stan Lee]_  
One more day!

_[Mephisto]_

One more day to Fan revulsion!

We will drag this thing into the mud.

We'll be ready for these fan boys

As the hate mail will start to flood.

_[Stan Lee]_  
One more day!

_[J. Michael Straczynski and Joe Quesada]_

Watch us run amok,  
See the readership start to fall.  
Never knew it might suck

To re-write he who can wall crawl.

Here's a little "dip"  
There a little 'touch'  
Most of them are basement loners  
So they won't miss much!

_[Fans]_

[Fan 1:] We don't want a new beginning!

[Fan 2:] Were the writers of this thing high?

[Fan 3:] It was worse with the love life of The Thing...

[Fan 4:] Tell me there's a retcon's retcon in the spinning.

[Fan 5:] There's a new world to be undone.

_[ALL]_  
Do you hear the people whining?

_[Peter Parker]_  
My story was clear, I was relatable to you!

_[Stan Lee]_  
One more day!

_[Peter Parker &amp; Mary Jane]_  
I had good character development until today...

_[Black Cat]_

One more day in the Friend Zone!

_[Peter Parker &amp; Mary Jane]_  
How can they undo something Stan Lee started?

_[Mephisto (overlapping)]_  
We will join these Marvel heroes.  
We will follow where they go.  
We will rewrite their little secrets. (whispered: In Original Sin)  
We will erase the things they know.

_[Stan Lee]_  
One more day!

_[Peter Parker &amp; Mary Jane]_  
Tomorrow our marriage will be written away.

_[Black Cat]_  
What a story the fans had known!

_[Peter Parker &amp; Mary Jane]_  
And yet with this a new continuity has started.

_[Mephisto (overlapping)]_  
One more day to fan revulsion.

We will drag this thing into the mud.

We'll be ready for these fan boys!

_[J. Michael Straczynski and Joe Quesada (overlapping)]_

Watch us run amok,  
See the readership start to fall.  
Never knew it might suck

To re-write he who can wall crawl.

_[Stan Lee]_  
Tomorrow I'll be far away,  
Tomorrow this company goes to Dis-nay.

_[ALL]_  
Tomorrow we'll discover  
What The Mouse in Burbank has in store!  
One can hope that

That Master Dis-nay

Will undo One More Day!

(Instead of introducing Thor Lady...)


End file.
